OS 'Finisher'
by Hawkeen
Summary: Ou comment l'affaire Johanna Beckett pourrait refaire surface lors de cette saison 4...


**Spoiler fin de saison 3**

**Voici comment j'imagine le retour de l'affaire sur le meurtre de la mère de Beckett. Si on suit la logique, ça pourrait être l'épisode 13 de la saison 4. Et je viens de réaliser que cet OS pourrait servir de suite à un précédent, à savoir "Pacte avec le diable".**

**Le titre de l'OS, je me le suis inspirée du vocabulaire du catch (_hommage à Knockout_). Finisher _(prise de finition_) étant la prise qu'un catcheur utilise pour mettre fin au combat. Et bah le Dragon (celui qui a commandité le meurtre de Johanna Beckett) va mettre fin au combat en quelque sorte . Enfin il va penser y mettre fin . xD**

**Petite note : C'est encore dark, mais bon, j'aime ça alors :p**

* * *

><p><strong>[OS] <strong>**Finisher**

- « La question, n'est pas de savoir si tu vas survivre. Non… La question est de savoir combien de temps tu vas supporter ça, car avant que la nuit ne tombe, tu seras six pieds sous-terre. C'est toi qui décide simplement le temps que tu vas supporter ce calvaire, et pour y mettre fin, je ne veux qu'un nom. Qu'un simple petit nom. Tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour protéger la personne qui t'as remis ces foutus documents ! » Cria l'homme en lui jetant à la figure quelques dossiers estampillés 'police de New-York'. « Donne-moi, simplement son nom. Et je mets à terme à ton supplice. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Avant même de lui laisser une chance de répondre, il lui infligea un autre coup de couteau dans l'abdomen. Pas assez profond pour entrainer une mort rapide, mais assez pour provoquer une terrible douleur.

Il regarda le regarda quelques instants se tortiller de douleur avant de s'éloigner de sa victime. Il se dirigea calmement vers une table où trônait un petit chiffon. Il s'en saisit et essuya la lame de son couteau.

- « Tu sais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais déjà collé une balle dans la tête. Pas pour abréger tes souffrances, non, loin de là. Mais je préfère les armes à feux. Avec les couteaux on a tendance à foutre du sang partout et ça à du mal à partir au lavage, c'est ennuyeux. » Lança l'homme tout en souriant.

Après avoir nettoyé son couteau il le posa sur la table et se dirigea calmement vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une petite ruelle plongée dans le noir depuis que le seul lampadaire avait été prit pour cible par une bande de jeunes armé de cailloux.

- « Oh et j'y pense. N'espère pas que quelqu'un bouge en entendant tes cris. Dans ce quartier ce n'est pas rare et puis les gens sont plutôt du genre, aveugle par ici. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas leur affaire, alors ils ne s'en mêlent pas. » Il soupira comme s'il venait d'accomplir une excellente journée de travail et qu'il était fier de lui. « J'adore ce quartier. »

Il tapa ensuite des mains et reprit le couteau qu'il venait à peine de nettoyer. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'homme en tapant des pieds un peu plus fort pour qu'il sache qu'il approchait. Arrivé à sa hauteur, d'une main il serra fortement le cuir chevelu de l'homme qu'il avait assis en face de lui pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. De son autre main il balada la lame de son couteau autour de ces yeux.

- « Hum… » Soupira l'homme. « Je suis face à un terrible dilemme… De tes yeux… Tu préfères lequel ? » (Il sourit)  
>- « D'accord… Arrêtez… Je vous en prie… » Souffla-t-il péniblement. « Stop. » Se mit-il à implorer.<br>- « Je t'écoute. »  
>- « Richard Castle. Le nom que vous vouliez, c'est Richard Castle… »<br>- « Tu vois ! Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. En plus, mon employeur s'en doutait mais il fallait une confirmation. Confirmation que tu viens de me livrer. Tu aurais pu t'éviter des tas de cicatrices tu sais… Je me demande s'il ta mis en garde sur ce 'dossier'… hum non. Laisse-moi deviner… Il paie bien et tu n'as pas posé plus de questions ? »

Il balada la lame de son couteau dans le dos de son 'invité' avant de lui défaire les liens.

- « Voilà, tu es libre, tu peux y aller. T'arriveras bien à trouver la sortie, n'est-ce pas ? Inutile que je t'accompagne, je pense. »  
>Lança l'homme. Il le regarda ensuite se lever péniblement de la chaise, se diriger maladroitement jusqu'à la porte pour quitter <em>sa<em>chambre de torture. Il finit par atteindre la poignée, juste à temps pour éviter de tomber. Il commençait à espérer se sortir de cet enfer quand il ressentit une vive douleur à sa jambe. Il s'écroula immédiatement sur le sol, faisant craquer le parquet et envoler au passage un petit nuage de poussière.

- « Naïf… » Marmonna l'homme qui tenait le revolver équipé d'un silencieux tout en s'approchant de son 'invité', qui dans un ultime effort essaya de s'éloigner de son bourreau en rampant. Quand il arriva à son niveau, calmement il pointa le canon vers la tête. « Aucune étique ses détectives privés de nos jours. Balancer l'un de leur client. Quelle honte. »

Avant de quitter les lieux, il récupéra les dossiers qu'il avait jetés plus tôt et les balança dans un tonneau avant d'y mettre le feu. Il quitta ensuite tranquillement l'immeuble et alluma une cigarette en sortant comme pour se détendre après une bonne journée de travail.

Il dégaina ensuite son téléphone portable, annonçant qu'il avait enfin le nom qu'attendait son employeur. « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » Lui avait-il dit au bout du fil.

Evidement qu'il le savait…

... ... ... ... ...

Il était minuit et demi au 12ème District. L'équipe de Beckett venait d'obtenir les confessions de leur suspect dans l'affaire qui les préoccupait.

Ryan avait rapidement rejoins Jenny, et Esposito, Lanie.

Kate était à son bureau en train de taper le rapport.

- « Ça peut attendre demain, je pense Beckett. »  
>- « Je termine juste ma phrase et j'y vais… » Lui répondit-elle sans décrocher son regard de son ordinateur.<p>

Castle sourit.

- « Si ce n'est pas long, je vais attendre dans ce cas. » Il s'installa à la place qui lui était attribué depuis quelques années.  
>- « Castle, on est vendredi soir. Tu as certainement mieux à faire que d'attendre que je termine de taper le rapport, non ? »<p>

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- « Non pas vraiment. »  
>- « Castle… » Elle lui lança un regard qui lui était propre. Partagé entre une mine boudeuse et perplexe.<br>- « D'accord… Mais ne passe pas ta nuit à taper ce rapport, ça peut attendre demain. »  
>- « Tu sais très bien que je préfère boucler ça tant que c'est frais dans ma tête. »<p>

Il sourit une nouvelle fois devant le professionnalisme un tantinet obsessionnel et sans faille de sa 'muse'.

- « Ok, très bien, j'abandonne. Je rentre. J'ai un lit qui m'attend de toute façon. » Il se leva et prit son manteau. « Bonne nuit, Beckett. »  
>- « Bonne nuit, Castle. »<p>

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Sans s'en rendre compte un sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle le vit ensuite entrer et disparaitre à la fermeture des portes.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour éclaircir son esprit et ses doigts se mirent à danser sur son clavier.

En sortant du 12ème District, il balaya la rue à la recherche d'un taxi libre. Mais attendre qu'un taxi libre apparaisse comme par enchantement devant soit à cette heure-ci et par temps de pluie, c'était quasiment impossible à New-York. Il décida de marcher quelques mètres, certain d'en trouver un, un peu plus loin.

Il n'avait pas vu l'homme qui le suivait, il n'y faisait pas attention de toute façon. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?  
>Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre non plus. La pluie et le vent étouffaient les bruits autour de lui. Et l'orage qui montait rapidement n'arrangeait rien.<p>

Au commissariat Kate venait de terminer son paragraphe. Elle éteignit en tout hâte l'ordinateur après avoir prit soin de sauvegarder. Attrapa au vol son manteau et disparu dans l'ascenseur. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait rattraper Castle et ils pourraient partager un taxi.

Après tout, il avait raison, ça pouvait attendre demain.

Appelez ça de l'instinct, avoir un pressentiment… ou peu importe le nom que vous lui donneriez, mais dès qu'elle sortit à son tour du bâtiment, son regard se porta automatiquement sur sa droite. Elle y vit un homme suivit de très prêt par un autre. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour reconnaitre Castle. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et accéléra ses pas quand la pluie redoubla d'intensité.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, elle était bien trop loin pour empêcher ce qu'il allait se passer. Bien trop loin pour voir l'homme plonger sa main dans l'une de ses poches et en sortir une arme. Bien trop loin pour sauver Castle…

Bien trop loin tout simplement.

Elle allait l'appeler pour qu'il l'attende mais avant même qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, un bruit sourd accompagné par une lueur blanche éclaira furtivement les alentours.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit, impuissante, Castle s'écrouler sur le bitume détrempée. Le temps pour elle de poser sa main sur la crosse de son arme, qu'une autre lueur aveuglante fit son apparition. Le bruit sourd qui devait l'accompagner fut étouffé par le tonnerre qui se mit à gronder.

L'homme pointait toujours son arme sur Castle. C'est comme s'il avait la ferme intention de vider son chargeur pour s'assurer que sa cible n'allait pas s'en remettre.

- « Police ! » Avait-elle hurlé pour détourner l'attention de ce tueur du corps inerte de l'écrivain.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner que sans s'en rendre réellement compte, son index avait déjà pressé, plusieurs fois, la détente de son glock. Cet inconnu rejoignit rapidement le bitume. A quelques mètres seulement de l'écrivain.

- « Castle ! » Cria Beckett. Crie déjà étouffé par l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait. Puis tout en abaissant son arme, elle couru dans sa direction. Quelques petits mètres qui lui parurent une éternité.

Elle le trouva, face contre terre, l'eau qui était autour de lui avait adopté une couleur rougeâtre qui dérivait jusqu'au caniveau.

Son arme lui échappa des mains. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle se laissa tomber à genou à ses côtés.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle le pensait mort.

Alors qu'il lui fallu quelques petites secondes pour porter sa main jusqu'à la carotide de l'écrivain pour prendre son pouls, il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser. elle bafouilla un '_Castle_' qui mourut avant même de pouvoir sortir correctement.

Il avait le visage fermé par la douleur. Il entreprit de se redresser pour s'adosser au mur. Sans l'aide de Beckett il n'y serait pas arrivé.

Elle ne faisait pas attention à l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre. Il n'était pas mort. Ses doigts enveloppaient encore son arme. Il bougeait. Discrètement il se redressa pour avoir une meilleure vue, leva son bras et pointa l'arme dans la direction de Beckett.

Un coup de feu retentit.

L'écrivain et sa muse sursautèrent.

Un policier en uniforme, qui revenait d'une patrouille et alerté par ses flashs s'étaient arrêté. Il venait de sauver le lieutenant. Sans attendre plus longtemps il attrapa sa radio pour appeler une ambulance. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre et d'un coup de pied il éloigna l'arme.

- « Kate… » Bredouilla péniblement Castle entre deux souffles à la recherche de sa respiration. « Je suis… désolé… »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et plongea son regard dans le sien. Comme s'il pourrait trouver un moyen de s'y accrocher.

- « Shhht. Ne dis rien, Castle. Garde tes forces. »  
>- « Tellement… Désolé, Kate. »<p>

Elle ignorait pourquoi un tueur avait prit pour cible l'écrivain.  
>Elle ignorait pourquoi Castle était tellement désolé.<p>

Mais si elle ignorait tout ça, Castle non.

Il savait que cela avait un lien avec les documents qu'il avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il savait que ça avait un lien avec le détective privé qu'il avait engagé pour enquêter discrètement sur ce dossier ; l'affaire Johanna Beckett.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était le temps qu'il lui restait avant que le Dragon ne décide d'y mettre un terme.

Il avait eu la réponse ce soir là…

* * *

><p><strong>Etant donné que c'est la façon dont je m'imagine le retour de l'affaire Johanna, il va de soit qu'il ne meurt pas, que Beckett apprendra pour les documents, etc... ;-)<strong>


End file.
